


I Gotta Hear You

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Charlie's kind of bad at talking dirty.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	I Gotta Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "dirty talk" from this [list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost). 
> 
> Title from Poison's Talk Dirty To Me, cause tbh it was either this or Jason Derulo. Also, I am so SOFT for these two. I'm trying to write some kinky porn and they just want to be adorable and fond of each other. GROSS.

“Oh my god,” Owen said on a startled laugh, “you need to shut _up_.” 

Charlie’s eyes were full of mischief. His grin broadcasted just how pleased with himself he was, even as he bore down, sinking into his weight where he straddled Owen’s hips. 

“What?” Charlie did not do wide-eyed innocence well. 

Owen pushed an arm beneath his head. “You sound like bad vintage porn,” he said. He ran his palm down Charlie’s torso, fingers dragging over the swell of a pec, the definition in his stomach. Charlie sucked in a breath, let it out on a ragged sigh and rocked his hips. 

He leaned forward until all of his weight rested on his forearms, until the hair falling in his eyes brushed against Owen’s forehead, until he could feel Charlie’s breath against his skin. “Yeah?” Charlie smiled, titling his head, a little bit of the mischief gone and a soft fondness in its place. 

“What do you know about vintage porn?” It was said softly, affectionately, at odds with the “make me take your dick,” that had tumbled from Charlie’s lips not two minutes ago. 

Owen wrapped an arm around Charlie’s waist. He was warm and flushed all over, skin damp in places. He smelled a little sweaty, a little horny. Owen pressed his nose to his throat and inhaled. 

“Don’t change the subject,” Charlie said on a huff of startled laughter when Owen nuzzled his nose in the place where his teeth wanted to be. 

Owen lifted his head. “What subject was that?’ 

Charlie resettled himself, spine straight, weight on Owen’s dick. “The subject of you,” he reached behind himself, fumbling to get his hand on Owen’s cock, “getting your dick in me.” 

Owen felt like he was on fire. Charlie had calluses on the pads of his fingers but his skin was stupidly soft. And Charlie knew how to give a hand job, even like this. 

Despite his comment, Owen wasn’t all that familiar with vintage porn. Charlie looked like he could be a model, though, for Helix or one of the other twinky studios. He had a fine trail of hair beneath his belly-button but other than that, he was smooth between his nipples, down his chest. He was compact muscle, golden skin and youthful perfection. 

It wasn’t that Owen didn’t _want_ to “get his dick” in Charlie. He just wasn’t sure either of them were all that ready for the shift it would bring. It was one thing to make out lazily in front of the television, give each other hand jobs or an occasional blowjob. It felt like something all together different, huge and seismic. 

Charlie was up on his knees now, the hard, wet tip of Owen’s cock in his grip. “Owen,” he breathed out, turning on the charm. “ Just fuck me a little,” Charlie said. 

Owen laughed. It caught him by surprise, the way it tangled with the heat of being hard in Charlie’s grip. There was genuine pleasure and amusement, a comfort and ease in this. That was the thing that made all of this so fucking fun. Charlie wasn’t offended or put off but proud, chest puffed like a peacock, like he loved nothing more than making Owen laugh. 

Owen gripped Charlie’s hips, pressing his fingertips into flesh and bone. “Fuck, stay still,” he hissed. 

A wild look flashed in Charlie’s eyes, the one Owen recognized as bad news. 

“Make me,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
